Invisible
by franchu7
Summary: What happens when Anko becomes invisible and takes advantage of a certain Copy-nin? Rated M for mature content. AnkoxKakashi.


This oneshot came into my mind while watching "Buffy –the vampire slayer"!!

It is quite a silly ff, but I had fun writing it!

I don't own Naruto!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_This is it! I'm going to use it!_ Anko sighed as she thought it over. She was going to use a secret jutsu.

_A nice and useful jutsu!_ Thought Anko with a smirk on her face.

_I mean…he always comes, makes me all hot and then leaves without a word!! Oh, this time he will be the one!_

She sat on the floor of her apartment and concentrated, remembering the hand signs. Channelling her chakra to a specific place, she moved her hands.

Suddenly, the air seemed to glow. Silver sparks floated, surrounding her body. Slowly, she stood up. The sparks started to move like a small tornado, Anko being the heart of it.

Anko closed her eyes and then she felt it. The cool silver sparks touching her skin.

It gave her the creeps, but she HAD to do it, in order to get him!

The sparks felt now like sandpaper on her skin.

Shit! Nobody told me it would hurt so much! Suddenly she felt sick, her surroundings started to whirl.

Anko lay unconscious on the floor while the sparks gradually disappeared.

Some hours later on the other side of Konoha…

Kakashi sat in his living room reading one of his old "Icha Icha" novels. It was already late and his eyes were small and a bit red from all the reading. He sighed as he got to the last chapter. Minutes later he closed the book and put it to the other ones lying on the floor next to his feet building a high pile. He was about to grab another one when he felt being observed. He had no idea how right he was!

Anko stood good three metres behind Kakashi's couch and observed him with a evil grin on her face.

_You are going down, Hatake_! She thought as she walked towards the copy-nin.

Kakashi could feel a presence, but the chakra was being hidden. As casual as possible he stood up and took the opportunity to see if he could see somebody. He walked to the window, opened it and stood there looking outside. He was sure there was someone there, but where?

Sighing he closed the window and was about to sit down when he heard a noise.

_Shit_! Thought Anko as she rubbed her leg, where she had banged it against the small living table next to the couch.

"Come on! Come out. I don't want to play any games!". Said Kakashi while looking to the place the sound had come from.

_Oh, but you are going to play, Hatake!_ Anko was enjoying this too much.

She went up to Kakashi, who was still standing there trying to see the "enemy", and instead of touching him she punched him, throwing him against a bookshelf.

"Ouh!". He gasped in surprise, while some books fell onto the floor. He had not been prepared for that.

He was about to grab some shuriken from his leg-holder, when his arms were pinned to the shelf, like crucified.

His eyes widened as his t-shirt was ripped off, leaving his toned chest free.

"What the—". He gasped as he felt something touching him there!

"I just hope you're not a guy, 'cause I would have to kill you for that!". He said in a dark voice. He still could not see the person, who had done this to him.

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt a warm mouth biting his ear. _God, let it be a woman!_ Kakashi begged while his heart started to beat faster.

He felt fingers play with his hair and then trying to take off his mask. He managed to stop the hands by catching them.

"Prove you're a woman". He let the hands fall.

Anko smirked and grabbed one of his hands while putting her lips right next to his ear. She let his hand rest on her breast while whispering "I am".

Another shiver travelled down his spine.

"Well, now that that has been cleared…". Without hesitating he put his arms around her and let his hands wonder over her back.

Anko grabbed the hem of his mask and started pulling it down.

"You know, this is not quite fair! I mean I can't see you". He protested, but then she sealed his now mask-less lips with hers bringing him to silence.

After a moment she broke the kiss.

"I don't see you complaining!". There was a teasing tone in her voice.

For a moment she thought he had discovered who she was but then she felt his hands on her butt.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere else?".

Some many sweet, passionate and sweaty hours later…

Kakashi hugged the warm body lying next to his from behind. He buried his head in the neck of the woman, breathing her scent. _Gosh, she smells so good!_ Kakashi sighed.

He opened his eyes and stared. He could actually see the woman!

Careful not to wake her up he turned her around to see her face.

His eyes widened, a smirk on his lips.

Well, well…If it isn't Anko!

Anko felt something on her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes finding a smirking Copy-nin.

_Oh crap!_ Her body froze and she closed her eyes trying to imagine a worse situation. She had wanted to disappear before he got up, leaving him alone and looking like an idiot. But now it was her who looked like one.

"So…! You raped me last night!".

Anko opened her eyes in shock!

"Rape you!?". She was now sitting. She noticed him smirking even more. She looked at him with a "what-the-heck"-look, but then realized she had nothing on. As fast as she could she grabbed the sheet and covered herself.

"I remember YOU telling me, well …chuckle screaming, not to stop!". He had to control himself not to laugh as her head turned red.

He lifted himself up and moved near her, but she moved away from him. He repeated his action until she was right at the edge of the bed.

Without warning he hopped on top of her. She was so surprised, she fell off the bed, followed by Kakashi who landed on top of her.

He pinned her arms to the floor, his face just a breath away from hers. He grinned, looking at her face. He let one of her arms free and placed the palm of his free hand on her cheek. He stopped smiling. With his thumb he traced the line of her lips, making her shiver.

She rested her hand on his shoulder while staring into his eyes.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry for playing with you". He whispered.

She was about to say something, when he lowered his head and kissed her.

It was a short kiss, full of sweetness and passion.

"Why don't we just start over, this time no games".

She smiled and nodded.

Anko gasped as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, a smile on his face.

Then he dropped his arm letting her go, but she didn't want to. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her until her legs became jelly!

Suddenly Kakashi lifted one arm and stretched it towards her. Like in slow motion, she shock his hand.

"Hi. I'm Kakashi."

"Hi, I'm Anko!"

They both smirked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So! I hope you like it.

It's the first one-shot I have written, so be nice!

I'm planning on writing more one-shots, don't know the pairings jet, but...


End file.
